


Good Morning

by Madam_Red



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Business, Alternate Universe - Modern, Author is Not Sorry, Crack, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn centric, in a business universe. Nothing is be taken seriously in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several friends over at tumblr. Entire thing is crack and not to be taken seriously what so ever. Enjoy!  
>  **Rating:** PG13 for cursing and mild suggestive themes.  
> 

Aragorn woke up the sudden weight of a seven pound cat landed on his stomach and meowing loudly. He groaned, rolling over to bury his face into his pillow. This effectively flipped the cat off him. He mumbled something in coherent and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
But his feline friend appeared to be having none of this. Aragorn soon felt paws kneading into his arm, and another meow followed. The cat was louder this time, and growing more frustrated. As he grunted and tried to push the thing from his bed— it bit him. Quick and soundly on the right knuckle before it dashed off the bed in a loud hiss.  Aragorn jerked up swearing, groggily holding the throbbing hand to his chest. He sleepy hurled a pillow after the creature ( _but missed)_ and rubbed lazily at his face. What was with that beast!?  
  
Aragorn glance lightly towards the clock on his nightstand wondering at what time of the morning it was only to see red 0’s flashing at him pleasantly. He froze and stared in a moment of horror. Oh sweet fuck. He dove out of the bed, barely getting to his feet before the sleek grey form of his cat from hell dashed at his feet. He yelped, hopping on one foot as he reached for is watch on the dresser.  
  
The one foot on the ground caught on a discarded shirt, and Aragorn landed on the floor heavily. He was dazed for a minute, groaning as he stared at the devious blue eyes of his feline companion. The creature hissed, back arching slightly and danced under the bed to hide from him. Aragorn hissed out a frustrated sigh in return and reached for his watch that had landed on the floor some distance from him.  
  
 **10:36:02 AM** glared back at him.  
  
 _Oh fuck._ He was late. S _o very, very late. Fuck._

  
Ten minutes later found the man running through his apartment with a briefcase in one hand, a half-eaten apple hanging from his mouth, and his cat darting after him to paw at the belt that was hanging from his jacket. His cellphone was in one hand, and he was scrolling through the messages that had been left.  
  
7:31:31 Legolas: Gd Mrn!  
7:31:45 Legolas: I hv a brill idea.  
7:32:50 Legolas: We shld gt BRKFST this mrn at tht nw cafe tht opnd dwn on Queen!!  
7:45:11 Legolas: …or not.  
7:56:24 Legolas: Ara?  
 **[Missed call from Legolas, at 8:00:04]**  
8:03:31 Legolas: ARAGORN PICK UP  
8:04:42 Legolas: Are you still mad about last night!?  
8:05:31 Legolas: Okay… I’m sorry I called you fat. Its just. Your diet. You eat so much fastfood baby. All those transfats are going to kill you. But its your life and I respect that. Okay?  
8:09:46 Legolas: Aragorn…?  
8:11:23 Legolas: Okay this isn’t funny any more…  
8:11:45 Legolas: I’m sorry… please, just answer me…  
8:12:40 Legolas: I have to go into a meeting now… I’ll call you when I’m out…  
8:37:27: Emmy: Hey bro, dn’t forget about mom’s SRPRZ bday prty on sunday OK? ;) u said u would be there this time!!!!1  
 **[Missed call from Legolas, at 9:45:20]**  
9:46:35 Legolas: Aragorn!? Are you okay…?  
 **[Missed call from Legolas, at 9:47:05]**  
 **[Missed call from Legolas, at 9:48:12]**  
9:48:20 Legolas: OMG. Are you alive!?  
9:48:28 Legolas: Did someone kidnap you!?  
9:49:35 Legolas: Baby I’m really worried now.  
9:53:26 Legolas: Please, just answer me…  
9:57:57 Legolas: That’s it. I’m canceling my next client and coming to find you.  
10:16:16 Legolas: Your secretary said you never showed up to work. omg…  
10:16:34 Legolas: Should I call your father!? The police!?  
10:17:45 Legolas: Okay… No… I’ll check your apt…  
  
That was the last message, and, Aragorn swallowed the half-chewed lump of apple in his mouth. Oh he was in so much trouble. He dropped his suitcase and quickly started texting a message. However before he could hit send on, “I’M OK. SLEPT IN. POWER WENT OUT. DONT CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD.” The door to his apartment was thrown open and Legolas threw himself into the room only to stop short just beyond the door. He stared hard at Aragorn.  
  
“Oh,” Legolas voiced out softly, taking in haggard state of the other. His hair was dishevelled, his beard hadn’t been groomed, the man’s suit jacket looked like it had been picked off the floor after his cat slept on it, and he was missing his pants. Although those were rather nice red boxers with little gold crowns on them. Legolas approved of those. “You’re a mess.” The blonde said at length, eyes roaming back over the brunette.  
  
Aragorn’s thumb hit send slowly, and he felt a light bit of colour upon his cheeks as he stood up straight and smiled around the apple hanging out of his mouth. He set the phone into his pocket—- oh. Right. He didn’t get his pants yet. “Hi.” He said mumbled weakly around his apple, before spitting it into his hand and clearing his throat. “My ah, alarm didn’t go off.”  
  
“Oh? Is that all?” Legolas looked relieved, and a smile returned his features. “I thought you were doing the walk of shame. Or dead. I really thought you were dead.” Legolas let the door close behind him, and crowed down to stroke his fingers of the grey feline that darted towards him purring. “Thrandy,” He greeted the cat fondly, before stepping around him to pluck the apple out of Aragorn’s hand and take a bite out of it. Aragorn still wondered how he had allowed the blonde into keeping that cat in his apartment—one that was perfectly named after the blondes father. Who hated him.  
  
Aragorn found himself being judged again by those blue eyes and he shifted awkwardly under the stare. “Walk of— what!? I was with you last night!”  
  
“I did leave at 10.” Legolas voiced sternly. “And the last time Haldir dragged you out at midnight, and—”  
  
“Green, really, I promise I wasn’t with Haldir, that was a one time mistak—mmphph.” Aragorn found an apple shoved in his open mouth and he choked slightly as the blonde gave him a dark glower before he was shoved towards the kitchen.  
  
“Stop talking.” Legolas growled out, steering the man towards the sink before sitting him down heavily on one of the stools. Aragorn could only blink after the blonde as he turned around to pull his fridge door open. Seconds later a glass of juice was set on the counter before him. “Drink.” Legolas order, and, Aragorn didn’t argue as he swallowed the bite of his apple and quickly took the cup up in both hands to swallow the orange juice.  
  
He watched as the Blonde pulled out his toaster, plopped two pieces of whole-wheat bread into it, and in the same motion pulled a bag of cat food from the cupboard. Thrandy’s dish was filled, much to the cat’s delight, and he sat there crunching at the food as Legolas vanished around the door casing. Aragorn just kept chewing on his apple with a blank stare.  
  
A minute later the toast popped, and, the blonde appeared with a white suit-bag in one arm, and a shaving kit in the other. “Off with that.” Legolas demanded, pointing towards the wrinkled clothing, and, Aragorn hopped off the stool to quickly pull off the clothing without argument. Legolas was already buttering toast, and, when Aragorn turned to face him he found a slice of it shoved into his mouth before he found even speak. With wide eyes he bit into it and watched as the blonde whisked his old jacket and shirt away to the bathroom. He barely had time to finish his toast before he was pushed heavily back down onto the stool and found a comb being pulled roughly through his hair. Which he pointed hissed at.  
  
The hiss earned him a sharp slap on the arm, and he bit his lip against any other further noises. A wise idea. With his hair combed, he found his head shoved over the sink and slender fingers were cupping water and splashing it over his face. He gurgled slightly, but had no time to make further noise as he found shaving foam slapped over his face, and a straight razor running over his neck. He made a point not to argue with someone when there was a blade at his throat. Especially when it was Legolas at the other end of it.  
  
He found his head shoved back under the tap a few minutes later and water being splashed on him again. A towel was patting him dry then, and Aragorn swallowed. There were several mental notes being made that he should invest in a battery operated alarm clock. Or find a better apartment where the power didn’t go out so much.  
  
He found wrinkle free pants being pulled up his legs, and stumbled when slender lands pulled him into a standing position suddenly. He was jerked forward, and landed briefly on the smaller’s shoulder. The scent of rich cologne greeted him briefly, as the light hint of something flowery from the blonde’s hair before his pants were pulled up far too quickly and he winced. A hiss passed his throat as the blonde looped a belt through his pants and pulled it tight. The narrowed blue eyes that stared at him quieted him however.  
  
“You have a bruise on your knee,” Legolas commented then as he lightly shook out the dress shirt he had found.  
“I fell,” Aragorn managed, only to be met with another scowl.  
“On your walk of shame?” Legolas inquired.  
“Getting out of bed!”  
“Who’s bed?”  
  
Aragorn groaned and lifted a hand to rub at his forehead slightly. “My own! Legolas, honestly, I spent last night with you and did case work when you went—ahh!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when his arms were jerked upwards and the blonde was applying deodorant to him. He frowned, but had little time to argue when a shirt was pulled roughly over his head and yanked down on his frame. He stiffened and watched deft fingers pull and do up the buttons down his chest before smoothing the shirt into the pants and tightening his belt. A little too tight, but Aragorn merely bore the discomfort.  
  
“Do you have your presentation finished for this afternoon.” Legolas asked sharply, staring at the man as he pulled out a tie and looped it around his neck. A green one, and it went rather lightly with his eyes or at least that’s what Legolas had told him at one point. Honestly Aragorn thought the green tie was more marking his territory. Everyone knew his nickname for the blond.  
  
“Yes, I finished it last night while I was home alone!” Aragorn grumbled out, but found he couldn’t really complain further when the knot of the tie was crushed sharply against his windpipe. He grasped at it with wide eyes and tugged it loose as the blond glowered at him. Aragorn was not living this down any time soon. He lowered his head and as he loosened the tie and fixed it back around his neck. He didn’t glance up when a crisp jacket was pulled over his shoulders and lint was plucked from the sleeves of it.  
  
“Now you look more like a professional CEO.” Legolas murmured, standing back to admire his work. Aragorn could only give him a lopsided smile.  
  
“Come, my driver’s outside. Is everything packed?” Legolas voiced as he plucked the brunettes briefcase from the floor and his iphone from the countertop.  
  
“Y-yes,” Aragorn managed, quickly making his way to the door and pulling on his dress shoes. He paused however when Legolas made a sound of displeasure.  
  
“Do you ever get those buffed!?”  
“W-well I never really have time—”  
“Oh you are never going to get anywhere in life on your own.” Legolas groaned, before shoving the man’s briefcase into his arms and practically pulling him out of the apartment and towards the elevator.  
  
A minute later found them sitting in the back of a large Limo, with Legolas on his knee’s lightly rubbing the dirt off the brunette’s shoes with a few tissues and a bottle of water. Aragorn found it a comical sight but his smile was met with a glare and he pointed looked away to smirk. ” I wasn’t with Haldir last night.” Aragorn grumbled softly.  
  
“I know,” Legolas said cheerfully as he tossed the tissues into a basket at the side and slid himself neatly into the brunette’s lap. Aragorn found himself with an armful of beautiful and raised his eyebrows lightly.  
“You know!?” Aragorn said in disbelief.  
“Yes, because if you were with Haldir last night you would have been covered in bites. He likes to bite.” Legolas said innocently.  
“You, you knew and you still..!” Aragorn paused slightly. “How do you know he likes to bite!?” Aragorn’s words were met with only a suggestive wink, and before he could argue he found soft lips pressing against his own. He growled lightly, and firmly wrapped his arms around the blonde. This only seemed to encourage Legolas more, and, soon Aragorn found him pressed back into the seat as hungry lips took him captive.  
  
He lost track of the time, but it felt like all too soon they stopped and Legolas was off of him in a heartbeat. He was left staring in disorientation as the blonde pulled him out of the back of the Limo and lead him by the arm up the steps. Aragorn snapped back to reality before he was pulled through the large double doors and tightened his grip around his suitcase. Blondes. Very dangerous lovers. Yet so beautiful. A glance was given to the blonde on his arm— and truly they made quite the nice pair. It was no wonder why the secretary at the front desk stared every time she saw them together. Women.  
  
Legolas seemed to have the same thought as him, or, at least something similar because he glanced towards her as he leaned up to kiss Aragorn softly on the ear. The secretary turned a deep shade of red and quickly vanished behind her computer screen. Legolas could be heard laughing all the way to the elevator. Aragorn could only sigh, and shake his head lightly. Blondes. Very. Dangerous. Lovers.  
  
The elevator they entered was not empty— and Aragorn found himself greeted happily by Boromir. “You’re so late.” The younger man pointed out, glancing from Legolas to Aragorn with a light smirk. “And I see why now.” He drawled.  
“Why is that?” Legolas quipped, laying his blue eyes upon the lawyer with a pointed stare.  
“Erm,” Boromir blinked, and stepped back slightly. “That is, I just—”  
“What Boromir means, I think, is that he assumes I was playing hooky with you and ignoring my company.” Aragorn volunteered, and received a very, very thankful glance from the younger man.  
“Oh,” Said Legolas with a hint of ‘I know exactly what he meant Aragorn, but I’ll forgive him this time.’ before he smiled. “If only you had been!” The blonde lamented while laying his head upon Aragorn’s shoulder. “I was so lonely earlier~”  
Boromir glanced away from them, and cleared his throat slightly. Aragorn bit his lip to keep from laughing and lightly kissed at the golden locks that hung just below his chin. “Maybe tomorrow, my greenleaf.” Aragorn murmured.  
“Oh!” Legolas voiced then as he glanced towards Boromir. “Did you get no-pants day approved yet?”  
  
By the time they reached the next stop Boromir was a light shade of red and bolted from the elevator without so much as a good bye. He grabbed his brother, who, had been about to get on the elevator and pulled him away. Faramir only looked confused at the small wave Legolas gave him before the elevator doors dinged closed.  
  
Aragorn sighed softly. “Did you need to do that?”  
“Do what?” Legolas asked as he fondly stroked a finger down the taller’s chest.  
“You know what.” Aragorn mumbled, glancing downward to meet with a wide smile.  
“Oh, thaaaat. He’ll forget all about it in a few weeks.” Legolas mused before nestling his head back on the man’s shoulder. A minute later the elevator rang for the top floor, and Aragorn stepped out to meet with the frowning face of his secretary.  
  
“I found him~” Legolas voiced happily from his arm.  
“You’re late Mr. King.” Erestor said with a light hiss, pushing himself quickly to his feet as he rushed around the side of the desk with an armful of papers in hand.  
“There was a power outage.” Aragorn explained with a sheepish grin, and Legolas snorted, and released the man’s arm so he found grasp the files that were being handed to him. “Is the board ready?” He asked then, glancing over the numbers that greeted him.  
“Twenty minutes ago,” Erestor said snippily before he turned and headed back towards his desk— hair whipping over his shoulder in the process. “You should go in as soon as possible, Gandalf looked like he was ready to throw himself out the window.” Erestor added as he flopped into his chair and pulled out a nail file. “Oh, and your sister called. Said not to forget to bring the cake on sunday.”  
  
“Thank you, Erestor.” Aragorn voiced as Legolas shoved him towards the board room.  
  
“Remember. You own this company. This is your birthright. Your grandfather left it to you.” Legolas said as he plucked a stray blonde hair from man’s jacket.  
“I dont think I’m exactly what Elros had in mind-” Aragorn started only to find a finger on his lips.  
“You’re exactly what he had in mind. Now go!” Legolas hissed as he pulled the door open and gently slapped the brunette on his ass to send him into the room. Aragorn stumbled forward, but collected himself with a smile as he greeted the shareholders of his company.  
  
“Gentlemen, I apologize for the delay. Traffic is positively terrible…” Aragorn’s  voice died off as Legolas pulled the door closed and rolled his eyes. What was he going to do with that man?


End file.
